hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
"I will not be dictated to by a mortal!" :-Athena in "Motherhood" Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, and Weaving is a reccuring character on Young Hercules, , and . Athena is more understanding and caring member of the Olympians, but this did not get in the way of attempting to kill Eve to prevent the Twilight of the Gods. This does eventually lead to her death at the hands of Xena. Story and Background In the Young Hercules episode, Ares on Trial, Athena headed the Tribunal which would decide whether or not Ares was guilty of breaking Zeus' protection order by attempting to murder their half-brother, Hercules. It is obvious that Athena holds great disdain for Ares and is a fair and just god. A teenage Hercules seemed to already be familiar with Athena at this time. Athena once offered Iolaus the chance to be the smartest man in the world if he voted for her in a beauty contest against Artemis and Aphrodite. Instead, Iolaus chose Aphrodite as winner (HTLJ "The Apple"). Athena is proud of her powers, but thinks it a sacred duty to use them for the benefit of her mortal worshipers. She prefers to teach them how to improve conditions for themselves, rather than micro-managing their every step. But she won’t hesitate to intervene directly if truly necessary. As long as she is accorded due respect from mortals, she will work tirelessly to improve their living conditions. Her favourite among mortals was Ilainus of Mycenae, before Xena killed her. Athena’s manners are dignified and precise. Though not tall, she instantly becomes the focus of attention, even in a crowd of gods. She expects frailty and stupidity in mortals, but can be annoyed with gods behaving in a less than thoughtful manner, Ares in particular. And while he might be her equal in military strategy, she always considers the aspects of war he overlooks, and thus usually prevails in the long run. Ares has of late tired of Athena's victories against him and has begun taking a greater interest in the lands outside Greece. She dislikes Poseidon too, barely anthropomorphic in body and mind and only intervening when he wants to bully some mortals. The other Olympians respect her, and she is fiercely loyal to them. She adheres to the paladin code of honour at all times. Only when faced with the Twilight does she even consider doing otherwise. When Zeus is killed by Hercules, Athena takes command of Olympus. She believes in the prophecy that, if Xena's child is allowed to live, it will bring about the twilight of the gods. She is determined not to let this happen so she sets out to kill Xena's child. She gathers a great army to rival anything Ares could ever must: Roman Soldiers, the Royal Guards of Cleopatra, Knights from Brittania and her own Athenian Archers, all to lay siege to Xena's home village. When Athena's favourite warrior, Illainus is killed, she retreats in mourning. Athena continues her fight against Xena. She and Hades attack Xena but Xena manages to escape when she destroys Hades' Helmet of Invisibility. Not one to give up easily, Athena then orders Celesta to kill Xena but Celesta, like the Fates, refuses to interfere in what she considers the natural order. Athena angrily insists that Celesta carries out her instructions. However, Celesta is captured by Xena instead. In response, Athena orders her archers to capture Gabrielle and find out where Xena is hiding. Athena trades Gabrielle for Celesta and then gives chase, along with Hephaestus and Hades. Athena and the others rain fireballs on Xena, Gabrielle and Eve until the cart they are travelling in catches fire and topples over the cliff. Athena watches as Xena searches frantically for Eve in the wreckage and then grieves over Gabrielle's body. Satisfied that Eve is dead, Athena returns to Olympus. Believing Xena, Gabrielle and Eve to be dead, Athena continues her rule on Olympus for the next 25 years. When she finds out that Eve is still alive, she begins her campaign to end Eve's life once more. Athena calls on the Furies to torment Gabrielle over Joxer's death. However, while Eve is cleansed of her sins by followers of Eli, the gods attempt to attack her. However, Xena was able to slay a number of the gods, having been granted the power from the God of Love. Athena then berates the remains of the Pantheon for their brash actions and insists on the Furies doing their job. The Furies managed to compel Gabrielle to attempt to kill Eve while she is distracted. Xena races back to save her daughter, accidentally wounding Gabrielle. The Olympians then take the chance to attack, only to lose Deimos and Hades in the process, forcing them to retreat to Olympus. Aphrodite, who was Gabrielle's friend, brought them to Olympus, where Xena attempted to bargain with Athena, to save both Gabrielle and Eve in exchange for leaving them alone. But the decades of paranoia and loss had worn down Athena's sense of justice, replacing it with bitter pride. The lady of Olympus refused to be dictated by a mortal. Unfortunately, Eve dies, thus Xena no longer had the power to kill gods and was powerless until Ares intervenes, giving up his immortality and godhood to save the two. He told his half-sister that he had a thing for her, before Xena kills her, ending the rule of Olympus. Background *She was played by Amanda Lister on , Jane Fullerton-Smith on , and most notably as Paris Jefferson during her more pivotal role on . *Athena as the default successor (or at least, the heir) of Zeus is a popular idea in modern retellings of Greek mythology, where Athena has retained much of her ancient popularity. Athena has a close relationship with humanity and in the Iliad is the only one of Zeus's daughters to also be his confidante. By modern standards, she also comes across as the most level-headed Olympian. Futhermore, the prophecy that led to Athena's unusual birth made it quite clear that, had Athena been male, she would have proceeded to kill Zeus and take his place. *Strictly speaking, in the Xenaverse, it should have been Hercules and not Athena who succeeded Zeus, since the rule of Olympus (both in mythology and the Xenaverse) passes to whichever son kills the previous king. *Athena's truncated role in the Xenaverse is at odds with her chief function in Greek mythology, the patron of heroes. Athena is Heracles's guide and patron in most versions of the myth- it is Athena who petitions Zeus and Hera for him to join the Olympians at the end of his life. Ulysses was in fact her favorite of all mortals, and most of the actions attributed to Xena in Ulysses (episode) are mythologically actions of Athena. A hero such as Xena in traditional Greek mythology would have probably been patronized by Athena. Despite this, Xena and Athena both have a mutual respect of each other, with Xena even saying so at one point. It was only when Athena tried to kill Eve that they became enemies. Gallery File:Athena_apple.jpg|In "The Apple" Athenaxena4.jpg|In "Motherhood"|link=Motherhood Athena.jpg|needs citation Athenaxena.jpg|needs citation Athena xena 3.jpg|needs citation athenaxena2.jpg|Athena in "Motherhood" athena_sword02.jpg|needs citation Athenaxena3.jpg|needs citation athenayounghercules.jpg|Athena in "Ares on Trial" Athena Thrown.jpg|needs citation Athena using fire.jpg|Ath'ena in Looking Death in the Eye|link=http://hercxena.wikia.com/wiki/Looking_Death_in_the_Eye File:Aphrodite_and_Athena.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Motherhood" Appearances and Mentions Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #"The Apple" Xena: Warrior Princess #"The Price" (Mentioned) #"The Lost Mariner" (Mentioned) #"The Key to the Kingdom" (Mentioned) #"Amphipolis Under Siege" #"Looking Death in the Eye" #"Motherhood" Young Hercules #"Ares on Trial" Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:XWP villains Category:Gods